


weak

by drmsqnc



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, found it in a folder i had years back, nevertheless im going to fill this tag with my bare hands, warning: fetus writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 04:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15235269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmsqnc/pseuds/drmsqnc
Summary: you could only watch





	weak

You aren’t a lumen sage.

You aren’t an umbra witch.

You aren’t a creature from the realms of heaven nor hell.

You are simply…you.

Normal.

Human. Nothing else.

But as you watch the streak of orange fall from the sky, you oh so wish you were.

It had puzzled him when you were able to see what a normal human couldn’t. You suppose that's the only interesting thing about you: that somehow your eyes look past the normal layer of the world into the danger that is found beneath. It was frustrating that you saw him when he hid himself, saw him when no one else could. (Well, for a human’s standard. Bayonetta didn’t count.)

He was completely adorable when agitated, you recalled. He claimed he was above such things, yet he would basically throw a tantrum when you confused him. It shouldn’t have been one of your favourite things to see, but it was.

Now, as you watch him slam into the ground, you wonder if you’ll ever be able to see it again.

His name tears from your throat in a painful scream. Out of instinct you step forward from your hiding place in the chaos to help, but as concrete explodes into the air, you are forcefully reminded of your feeble self when the shock-waves knock you clean off your feet.

You groan pitifully, the skin of your elbows shredding on the gravel, knees bloodstained. Your vision swims in and out, but you just about register the boy of your main focus jumping to his feet to dodge another attack from the massive creature of destruction. He leaps and runs like he hadn’t just been crashing through buildings, impossibly, amazingly.

But here you are, so far from the battle, trembling as you curl into yourself, ears ringing from the sharp sounds of screeching and fighting in all directions. And you haven't even been struck once.

Because you're human.

You want to rip your weak flesh apart and yell till you wreck your voice raw. Why did you have to meet him? Why did you have to fall for him? Why could you do  _nothing_ while he was fighting for his life out there - for _everyone's_ life?

Why were you so  **weak?**

A loud  _slam_  interrupts your dark thoughts. Your head snaps up to see an angel flying pass in the sky, blocking out the sun with its gigantic frame. You stare, fear rooting you to the spot, eyes burning from the ash that covers all in sight.

A crumb of granite falls onto your cheek.

You frown, confused. (It didn’t start raining stone, did it?) The grimace freezes as you inhale suddenly in realization. The horrible sound you had heard just moments before had been the tail of the heavenly being knocking into the tower. The tower you had taken refuge under. The tower that was currently coming down.

For a split second your heart stops. All is dull, the entire world turning silent.

Then adrenaline slaps you in the face, colour bleeds back into your vision, the noise returns, and you are running.

Foundation rains from above, literal pieces of large rock falling around you as you sprint away from your would be death. Panic becomes your heartbeat and fear the rhythm that pounds in your skull as you narrowly miss the jagged end of a slab of marble. 

 _I do_ _n’t want to die._

You fling yourself to the left, arms coming up out of mere instinct to cover your face. Your head slams into the ground, black dotting your vision.. Somewhere, distantly, you know that something in your ankle has just snapped. But there is no time to think, no time to regain your bearings. You get up. You run.

_I don't want to die._

A shadow covers your form and you turn to see the obelisk's pillar heading towards you. It's something you can't dodge. 

It's something you can't dodge.

 _I don’t want to_ **_die!_ **

All you can do is let out a sob as you throw up your hands.

**_Loki!_ **

Time stops. 

Eternity stretches. 

From beyond the veil, only warmth reigns. 

When agony fails to consume you, you open your eyes. And there he is. His cards had sliced through the rock, leaving it to fall in completely symmetrical fragments before him. Blue fire licks up his hands, _pulses_ in a rapid beat that forms a sort of force field around you. 

 _It's warm,_ you think absentmindedly. It's warm, and it's  _life_ and you are sure you should be worried because it feels as though you just lost whatever grip you had on the remains of your sanity. A gasp is ripped from inside you, from a place so deep it's never been touched. It's not just relief. That doesn't even  _begin_ to try to explain it. It's raw. It's tangible. It's gratitude and it's  _indebtedness,_ and  _you. are. not. breathing._

Loki spins from his protective position in front of you, grabbing your arms in a sudden movement. Icy blue eyes burn intensely into yours.

“Jump,” he commands briskly.

And yes, it is a command,because though you have no idea what he is talking about, you do not hesitate to follow.

It's a lucky thing you do. The ground beneath you falls away milliseconds after your feet leave the earth, the creature he had been fighting bursting through. A roar splits the air, vibrating down to your very D.N.A. 

You shriek.

Loki had jumped as well, swiftly pulling you to himself. In a blink he is bounding from stone to stone midair, and you only realize it's over when you register the ground safely beneath you once more. 

"What were you  _thinking?_ "  

You stammer, wanting to ask if he was okay, wanting to argue and defend yourself, but mostly wanting to insist that the angel that was currently trying to kill you is way more important than any conversation.

Unfortunately, or fortunately if you take it so, the universe seemed to want that conversation to happen as the heavenly being was body slammed by a creature of inferno, successfully drawing attention away from the two of you. 

“I left you in the city." He continues, completely non-bothered by what had just occurred. "Why the  _hell_ did you follow me on the way to Mt. Fimbulventr, love?!” You know it's just a verbal tic, something he says to literally everybody, you  _know,_ yet it certainly doesn't stop the butterflies that flood your abdomen. 

“I-I had to,” you swallow on a dry tongue, but keep eye contact defiantly. "I wasn’t just going to let you go by yourself!”

He  _hisses._ Your hands fist. All this time, and you had never truly seen him angry before. Normally he was all sly grins and mischief, but this was the first you could see something hot and volatile bubbling underneath his gaze. He bares his teeth. They shimmer from the light of the brimstone below, the accompanying heat rapidly sucking the oxygen from your lungs. "I am not by myself." His eyes blaze. The hourglass etched into his forehead smoulders silver in reaction. “And besides, what help would you be?”

You flinch.

That hurt. Even though you knew this, the statement coming from his own lips was too much to handle. He seems to notice the pain in your expression and curses something foul, putting his hand to his forehead.

“(Name), love, you know I didn’t really mean that-”

“No you’re right,” you chuckle without humor. You feel like crying, but your eyes have long since run out of tears. “I know. I’m worthless.”

“(Name)-”

“It was selfish really. You even had to come and save me. What use am I?”

“ _(Name)-_ ”

“No use at all.” Your pitch is rising and you feel hysteria crack your voice. “I’m completely-”

“ _S_ _hut the hell up_.”

Loki grabs your shirt, yanking you to him in one abrupt move and stopping you dead in your tracks. You falter. 

He kisses you.

It's rough and quick and probably not even five seconds, but it does the job. You gasp against him, shudder a whimper into his open mouth. He grips your collar tighter, the sound of the material tearing falling on deaf ears as stars burst behind your eyes. The friction is both pleasurable and achingly painful at the same time. Your hands fumble, landing halfway between his shoulder and his chest, desperately grasping whatever you can as you are overcome with scalding emotion. Teeth scrape over your bottom lip. You burn.

It's over way too soon.

He pulls back, pushing you away slightly with the flat of his palm to your collarbone. You're panting, lips bruised, mind swimming with a million questions. He doesn't even give you the chance.

“Leave,” he says.

You shiver violently, the screams and howls tearing through the air becoming all at once too much. “Come back. Please.”

In the mess his hood had fallen back, but it only helps intensify his gaze. It feels as though he is picking your soul apart underneath those eyes.

“Leave.”

You know what he is saying. Maybe he would be able to. Maybe he wouldn’t. But false hope was useless. You feel your heart deflate. 

“Well this is heart-warming," a voice purrs from directly above, silky and feminine and strong. You jump only to see Bayonetta landing next to you, blowing dust from her gun. “But I'm afraid we have to go, little one.”

Loki straightens. Whatever softness there was in his expression hardens immediately. "Right." He lingers for one second, two, slips his eyes shut then turns briskly. You wordlessly follow him with your gaze as he walks away, knowing this could very well be your last memory of him.

A chuckle breaks your reverie.

“Ah young love,” Bayonetta muses. You jolt, having genuinely forgotten the woman was there. She considers you for a long moment before her head tilts and her lips curl, lighting up her attractive features. She blows you a kiss. You stiffen when a flash of purple literally exits her lips, seeping over you.

You breathe in sharply.

You feel….stronger?

“There,” She mumbles. “Now you won’t be an easy kill. A little protection till you’re out of this. Good luck, kid.”

She winks at you before springing in the air, then gone.

You wait. You gather your wits. You steel yourself, and you run. 

This wasn’t your fight. All you could do was run away, and that's okay. 

After all, you're human. Weak.

But him. He is strong.

And that is really all that matters.


End file.
